The New Journey begins
Here is how Princess Yuna and her friends begin their new adventure on the Night Express in Princess Yuna's Adventure Begins. At dawn. Princess Luna: (hugged her daughters) Safe trip, My darlings. And stay safe. Princess Yuna: We will, Mama. Dusty Crophopper: Let's go. Snowdrop: Are we going to our adventure already? Ishani: Yes, Snowdrop. Princess Celestia: Careful out there, Sharon. Princess Sharon: I will, Celestia. Princess Celestia: (hugged her daughter) I lover you so much. Princess Sharon: I love you too, Celestia. Twilight Sparkle: We'll miss you girls. Princess Lilly Sparkle Rose: (as she and Twila hugged their mother) We'll miss you too, Mom. Princess Twila: Bye, Mommy. Hiccup: Come on, We better get going. You're up for it, Toothless? Toothless: (nodded) Astrid: I'm ready. Princess Cadance: Be careful, Skyla. Princess Skyla: I will, Mommy. Nimbly: Don't worry, Prince Shining Armor. I promise you, Skyla is in good hands, Wings, Hooves and whatever anybody else grab. Shining Armor: I won't, Nimbly. And thank you. (hugged her daughter) We'll see you soon, Sweetie. Princess Skyla: Bye, Daddy. Rainbow Chakra: Don't worry, Mom and Dad. I'll like have a great time with my new friends. Tree Hugger: (as she and her husband hugged their daughter) We understand, Rainbow Chakra. Psyche Dil: Good luck, Sweetie. The foals and their close friends climb onboard the Night Express. They settled in their bedrooms. First bedroom, Princess Sharon, Princess Yuna and Snowdrop. Second bedroom, Skyla, Lilly and Twila. Third bedroom, Golden Apple, Willow Apple, Round Up, Apple Feather and Treasurer. Fourth bedroom, Brownie, Red Beret and Indigo Marble. Fifth bedroom, Emerald, Game Player and Game Facer. Sixth bedroom, Orange Cake. Seventh bedroom, Cream Puff, Pound Cake and Pumpkin Cake. Eighth bedroom, Golden Scissor and Bronze Bracelet. Ninth bedroom, Birthday Bash, Midnight Sapphire and Stary. Tenth bedroom, Rainbow Chakra. Eleventh bedroom, Arachna and Dragonsly. Twelfth bedroom, Thunder Spectrum, Blue Star and Sunbeam. Thirteenth bedroom, Zeñorita Cebra. Fourteenth bedroom, Quaker and Hurricane Cloud. Fifteenth bedroom, Prince Edmond, Josephine, Judy, Roger, Eliza, Daffodil, Joshua and Katrina, Angus and Fergus, Orlean and Polly. The close friends are in the Caboose. Princess Yuna: Everything packed? Rainbow Chakra: We got Toothbrushes, Toothpastes, Hairbrushes, Shampoos, Conditioners and Body Washes. Princess Skyla: We've packed our MP3 Players, A DVD Player, My Little Pony Friendship is Magic Collections of DVD, Our Notebooks, Pencils and School Supplies. Princess Twila: We got food like cookies, milk, apples, bananas, sodas, doughnuts and cinnamon rolls. Princess Yuna: It looks like we're all ready for our adventure. Yakko Warner: Yuna! Dusty! Great to see you! Princess Yuna: Hi, Yakko, Wakko, Dot. What're you three doing here? Wakko Warner: The rest of us are with the Looney Tunes and our friends are here too. Dot Warner: Daffy Duck is the driver. Tweety is the fireman. Tweety: The Conductor approaches! Then, J. Thaddeus Toad, Angus McBadger, Water Rat, Mole and Cyril Proudbottom arrives with the Red Gypsy Car and the song, "The Merrily Song" begins. Mr. Toad: Tally Ho! Tally Ho! Tally Ho! Are we on our way to Nottingham, To Brittingham, to Buckingham Or any hammy hamlet by the sea? NO! ''''Cyril: Are we on our way to 'Devonshire', to 'Lancashire' or Worcestershire, I’m not so sure we’ll have to wait and see! Mr. Toad: Oh, are we on our way to 'Dover', or going merrily over, the jolly road that goes to 'Plymouth' Ho! Mr. Toad and Cyril: NO! We’re merrily, merrily, merrily, merrily, merrily on our way to nowhere in particular. We’re merrily, merrily, merrily, merrily, merrily on our way where the roads are perpendicular. Cyril: We’re always in a hurry. Mr. Toad: We have no time to stall. Mr. Toad and Cyril: We’ve got to be there, we’ve got to be there, but where we can’t recall. Whoo! We’re merrily, merrily, merrily, merrily, merrily on our way, and we may be going to Devonshire to Worcestershire. We’re not so sure, but what do we care, we’re only sure we got to be THERE! We’re merrily on our way to nowhere at all! After the song. Mr. Toad: Hello, my friends. Rita the Fox: Mr. Toad, Are you the conductor? Mr. Toad: (as he, Angus, Rat and Mole jumps off the cart and Cyril was uncoupled) Heavens no, Boy it's the Voyage all over again. Cyril Proudbottom: He's in here. Out of the cart other than Bugs Bunny. Bugs Bunny: Eh, (eats one of his carrots) What's up, Yuna? Pound Cake and Pumpkin Cake: It's Bugs Bunny! Snowdrop: Wow! Bugs Bunny: We've heard tell about your first adventure, Princess Yuna. Princess Yuna: I'm glad you notice. So, Daffy, We're does the Night Express takes us? Daffy Duck: The Night Express will go to Sodor, Dreamland, Disneyland, McDonaldland, Animal Kingdom, Looney Tunes Land, You name it. Bugs Bunny: ALL ABOARD!!! The Night Express blew its whistle and takes off. Princess Sharon: Bye, Celestia! Bye, Luna! Princess Yuna: Bye, Mama! Bye, Papa! Bye, Aunt Celestia! Princess Celestia: Have fun! Princess Luna: Safe Trip! Emerald: Bye, Mom! Bye, Daddy! Rarity: Ta ta, Darling! Midnight Sapphire: Bye, Mom! Stary: Bye, Daddy! Night Glider: Bye, Girls! Double Diamond: Be Careful! Category:Yuna's Princess Adventure Category:Scenes Category:Transcripts Category:Iamnater1225